


What waits in the Dark

by captainschmoop



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a plan, and he will see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What waits in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [Marvel Movie-verse RP](http://jacquesl.forumup.com/about437-jacquesl.html) I'm in.

There he sits, a mockery of a throne beneath him, reduced to laying low and staying out of sight. For now. There's a sneer on his face. Late. No matter. All the time in the realms. Still, he grows impatient. The task is simple. How hard is it to capture a defenseless, ill stricken man? No, not a man, not anymore. Now, he's merely a boy. A child compared to them.

A flicker of green flame catches his eyes, and the sneer fades marginally. At last, she's here. Soon enough, a few yards away from his so-called throne, a sort of giddiness settling in his fingers as she appears before him, prisoner in tow. Scorned to exile? Not any longer.

“Enchantress, how kind of you to grace me with your presence.”

She narrows her eyes at him, but only for a moment before smirking. “What a joy it is to hear your voice again, my lord.” Her hand settles on the prisoner's head, lazily petting the blond hair. “I've brought the mortal, as you requested.” Amora pulls his hair, causing him to wince, making him face the mock throne. “Say hello, Steven.”

“Loki.” It's said with such control, yet a smidgen of contempt seeps through. How delightful. “You're behind this?” He actually tries to move toward the god, how cute. Amora's grip keeps him still, but the fire in his eyes remains ablaze.

Loki smirks, waving his hand dismissively at the Enchantress' hold. Let him go. “So surprised? I don't know if I should be insulted or not. The great Captain America doubts me. Although,” Loki leans forward in his seat, smirk never fading, “great might be stretching it nowadays, hm, former supersoldier?”

The look that crosses Rogers' face is simply satisfying, though not nearly enough as the expression on Thor's face when he discovers his little human plaything missing. Oh, how glorious that will be.

Suddenly – or as suddenly as one can be around a god – Rogers rushes at him, speed a tad surprising, for a runt. However, Loki only snaps his fingers, and his would-be attacker is stopped, jerked back suddenly, chains encircling his wrists, raising him a foot or two in the air. All the while, a glare never left his face. Entertaining.

“A strong will, boy, but you no longer have the body to back it up.” Loki sneers, leaning back, green eyes dancing. “Pity.”

Rogers narrows his eyes, never flinching nor backing down. “Whatever it is you're planning, the Avengers will stop it.”

“Oh? You think my hotheaded brother and his band of silly mortals will stand a chance against me? Mere men against a god?” Loki allows himself to scoff in the scrawny man's direction. His optimism is quite adorable.

“They will. Then we'll see how you feel when mere men have defeated you, you cowardly –!” It's a little hard for him to continue when Loki's hand is suddenly wrapped around his throat, but that glare remains, albeit slightly shaken. Wasn't expecting teleportation, was he? Foolish.

“I would hold your tongue, mortal, lest you lose your throat.” Loki likes to have fun as much as the next God of Mischief, but the continued look of determination in the man's eyes is starting to quietly vex him. At least Rogers realizes how frail he is in the presence of two Asgardians enough to know to stay silent. That brings a grin to Loki's lips. “So, you can be taught. Just you wait, mortal; it's only the beginning.”

Before the brat can utter an undoubtedly righteous retort, Loki tightens his grip, eyes flashing black for a split second, and Rogers is rendered unconscious in his grasp. No longer a challenge. Pathetic. Bored with the man, Loki ports next to his seat, as nonchalant as ever as he waves his hand, causing Rogers to fall to the ground in a unceremonious heap.

“You have me bring him here just so you could knock him out?” Amora raises an eyebrow, looking a little perturbed.

She doesn't understand. He needs the boy here, away from Midgard, so Thor will come, enraged. If he were to go to Thor, he'd lose. Never again. “Amora, my sweet, I give him to you. I'm sure you'll find a use for a slave such as him.”

Amora glances at the unconscious man lying on the cold floor. “What of the Thunderer and the rest of the Avengers?”

Trying his best to be patient with her, Loki speaks, voice smooth. “You have no cause for worry, my dear Enchantress. They wouldn't risk harming you lest they inflict pain on the former captain.” Of course, that's a lie. Rogers' lifeline is now tied to his own, in the unlikely event he does lose. No need to let that little secret out, though; it would ruin the fun.

“What of Thor?” Still, she insists! How droll. “I want just more than a passing affection. I want his heart.” Something boils his blood as she speaks, but Loki dismisses it.

“And you shall have it.” Once I've ripped it from his cold corpse. “Until then, entertain yourself with your new pet.”

The Enchantress peers at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the unconscious man at her feet. A smile slowly makes its way onto her lips. “A bit scrawny now, but, as you've said, such a strong will.” A flick of her fingers and he's levitating in front of her, her eyes gleaming. “I shall have fun with that.”

Loki turns and stares at the throne, not watching as the Enchantress leaves with her new little toy. It doesn't matter. She's merely a pawn. All the more to incense Thor. Unworthy? Unfit? They shall see. Loki smirks, looking at his hands as they began to glow. “Come at me, oh dear brother mine.” His hands glow brightly, the aura engulfing the entire room. “Let the fun begin.” Loki smirks, and he's gone.


End file.
